wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Power Of Stars In Their Talons
Characters being trained by the evil dragons (ControllingWings) MudWings: Ochre, Marsh, Sora SeaWings: Shark, Octopus RainWings: Bromeliad, Firefly, Chameleon NightWings: Fierceteeth, Fearless, Strongwings SandWings: Addax, Cobra, Onyx, Rattlesnake, Sirocco SkyWings: Avalanche, Cardinal, Flame, Vermilion IceWings: Icicle Chapter 1: Trench Trench took a deep breath. The battle was coming. She had been having more and more nightmares about it. She knew that Constellation, Ember, and Scorch were, too. All four of them were meant to save the tribes from the evil, but rising group called ControllingWings. Although she knew that she was supposed to, Trench couldn't help but doubt the prophecy. The ironic thing was that all of their parents had saved the tribes before, too. Trench's parents were Tsunami and Riptide. Constellation's parents were Starflight and Fatespeaker. Ember's parents were Peril and Clay. And Scorch was adopted by Sunny. He never knew his real parents. Trench thought that it was strange that Glory and Deathbringer's daughter, Firefly, wasn't in the prophecy. In fact, she was training with the evil dragons, which they found out, thanks to Constellation. She was born under three full moons, and was able to read minds, and was actually the one who gave them their prophecy. It matched her perfectly, because she loved finding secrets, and liked creepy things, and was compassionate, and excited. Scorch was prickly and sarcastic, yet creative which matches his power, as he had venom in his claws. Ember had firescale wings that were balanced out by his fireproof tail. He was strong, and would never admit to needing help, yet cared about his friends so desperately, but tried to cover it up. Trench herself was an animus, which was pointless, as animus magic was useless against ControllingWings. It fit her perfectly, too. It seemed powerful and rare, but was really pointless and useless. She and the other three had been staying at Jade Mountain Academy, as were most of the trained dragons. Trench and her friends had told their parents about the prophecy. Each of them had reacted differently. Trench felt another twinge of guilt as she remembered what her parents had done. Riptide had sat there stunned, and Tsunami had argued with her for awhile. Eventually, Tsunami believed her, and burst into tears, terrified for her safety. Tsunami had wrapped her wings around Trench, and whispered that she loved her, and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Trench stretched, her lapis-blue scales shimmering in the sunlight. She had kelp-green eyes, and her scales were so blue that they seemed to constantly be shimmering. "Trench! There you are!" a voice cried. Trench turned around, and saw Firefly walking over to her. Trench thought about how Firefly seemed nice sometimes, but was training with evil dragons. Firefly reached her, and shook her scales. "Your mom and the other dragons of destiny want to see you." She huffed. "They said I wasn't allowed, but they're letting Constellation, Ember, and Scorch come, too! Not fair!" She turned around and strut away, her scales looking somewhat dusty. Trench sighed. She knew why Firefly's scales were dusty. She had been training again the night before. But what Trench didn't know was why Firefly wanted to. She knew why some of this others did, but Firefly had no reason, besides the fact that she had an angry mother who acted like she hated her all the time. Trench sighed and walked back inside. She already knew what it was about, and why Firefly couldn't come. It was about the prophecy. The dragons of destiny probably wanted to talk to them about being safe, which was totally not fair! Their parents were in a dangerous prophecy when they were younger! She and the others had justy told them a couple days ago. As Trench walked over to the office, she saw another SeaWing, Lapis, give her an evil look. Most SeaWings were jealous of her because her mother was famous. But although Lapis was unfriendly, he wasn't training in the Dark Kingdom, thank the moons. Trench glared right back at him, then marched on ahead. She was like that. She was very shy and insecure around other dragons (except her friends), but it they tried to intimidate her, or underrate her, she'd let them know she didn't like that. Trench ones that she was weird. How could she be so shy yet confident at the same time? She looked down at her talons. Maybe it was because along with animus magic, she inherited confidence from the royal family, but also her father's uncertainty. Tranch reached the office, letting her wings drop when she was that Clay, Peril, Tsunami, Starflight, Sunny, and Fatespeaker were so there. Her father had been pretty calm about the whole prophecy, but of course he was in the Kingdom Of Sea right now, which she didn't understand, as her grandmother hated him. And her, for that matter. Constellation smiled at her uncertainly as she came in. Trench shifted her wings uncomfortably, but smiled back. Scorch scowled at her, then turned his scowl towards Sunny, his mother, who looked nervous. Ember's expression looked mostly blank, beside a few signs of concern. Tsunami leaped across the room, and wrapped her wings around her. "Oh, Trench, we all need to talk! I was so worried last night, I could hardly sleep! Oh, moons, I sound like my mother!" Trench wriggled away from her uncomfortably, and muttered, "Honestly, Mom, I'm fine. I just told you about it last night. Besides, what did we all need to talk about?" "About the prophecy," Clay answered solemnly. "All that you told us all was that you all have special powers. You need to tell us about them, that way we can decide if we want you going off to save the world." Scorch and Ember rolled their eyes at each other. Sunny frowned slightly, then said, "Please don't do that. We are your parents, and are just concerned for you. Now, Scorch, tell us what you can do. Uh, please." Scorch scowled again. "I guess I have venom in my claws." Sunny gasped, making him quickly add, "Like when I scratch others, the same thing happens to them as when I scratch them with my tail." Sunny hugged him, and Scorch hissed angrily. "Oh, Scorch, why didn't you tell us before? Two times the venom? That's too much powers even for you! You must never scratch anyone with your talons! Ever!" Peril looked at Ember, her blue eyes blazing. "And what can you do, Ember? I hope not anything murderous and dangerous," she added bitterly. Ember shifted around uncomfortably, and glanced at Trench, as it looking for help. Finally, he said, "I know that both of you really don't like this one, but I have firescale wings. Only my wings can set things on fire. But, uh, I also have a fireproof tail, which is good, right, Dad?" Clay shook his head faintly, while Peril practically yelled, "It is not good to have firescales! They are evil and dangerous, and are very hard to control! Everyone is going to hate you for that!" Ember hunched his shoulders and frowned, looking disappointed. "Whatever. I can't help how I hatched. Besides, Mom, you have firescales all over!" "And look how that turned out!" Peril replied fiercely, making Ember and Clay wince at the same time. "Almost everyone hated me! They all thought that I was a monster! Some still do!" "Take it easy, Peril," Starflight said, glancing in the direction of the young MudWing-SkyWing hybrid. "He's just like you, really. He can't help it if he has firescales. And, actually, I read that they're genetic, so it must have-" "Not another lecture," Clay rumbled, chuckling. He stopped, then sighed. "Just like the old days." Tsunami nodded sadly. "When we were dragonets. We were so young, but were so determined. We somehow all managed to survive." Sunny's face fell. "Those were the days. Remember our home in this caves? And Morrowseer? And when we escaped? Remember how much we cared for each other?" Starflight grinned. "I don't think any of us could forget that." He sighed, and said, "Too bad Glory isn't here with us today." Trench exchanges a confused glance with Ember. Was this what old dragons were like? Sitting there remembering their own adventures, instead of dealing with the issue of not letting their own dragonets to off on an adventure? Wait. That was it! Trench took a deep breath, then said, "If you all went on an adventure when you were dragonets, why can't we? We can't possibly get captured more times than you all did. What was it? Like, at least three times?" "Besides," Constellation added, glancing at Sunny, "If this prophecy is real, unlike yours, should we really risk all of those lives, and deny destiny?" Tsunami frowned. "I don't like Destiny telling my dragonet what to do. She can figure it out herself, can't you Trench?" "Wait," Fatespeaker said, speaking for the first time. "How did you receive the prophecy? Moon left a while ago, and I don't know of any other NightWings with the old powers." Starflight was nodding. "That's true. Glory would have told us if there was." Ember, Scorch, and Trench all looked at Constellation, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Um, that would be me. I-I gave them the prophecy. That's what I can do. See the future. I can read minds, too. I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorry, Mother. I shouldn't have kept it from you." "You kept that a secret?!" Starflight cried, clutching his head. "I could have trained you! I could have gotten Moon! I've read so many scrolls about it! Do you really think that I wouldn't want to hear something like that?" Constellation frowned, looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry, father. But something told me to keep it a secret." "That 'something' definitely wasn't your conscience!" Fatespeaker said sternly, holding her talon. "Honey, I would have loved to hear all about your awesome, rare powers, but not in this way." "And what about you?" Tsunami demanded, turning to Trench. "What can you do? Please just be something normal, like a good fighter, or someone who can talk to fish." "Talking to fish is something normal?" Starflight questioned, wrinkling his snout. Trench frowned at her talons, wishing that she could enchant herself to disappear. Well, technically, she probably could, but it just wouldn't be a very good idea. "I-I'm an animus. I can enchant things." Three moons, Trench couldn't stand the look of horror and disappointment that came across Tsunami's face. "An animus? Like Anemone? But. . .your soul? We'll have to be very careful. How many spells have you done so far?" "She's not dangerous or insane," Constellation said, probably answering to Tsunami's thoughts, which made Trench feel worse. "She's perfectly sane. She's only done about two or three spells, none of them evil. She'll be careful, too." "All of these special powers, and not one of you thought to tell your parents?" Sunny cried. Constellation and Trench looked down, while Scorch and Ember held their heads high. "Too much power is bad for little dragonets," Peril explained to them, as it they didn't know anything. "When Clay and his friends had done it, they didn't have super special secret weapons!" Tsunami cleared her throat. "I don't mean to encourage them, but most of the Jade Winglet did. Including you, Peril." She turned to her daughter. "I'm sorry. But none of us want to risk you flying who knows where just to fulfill some stupid prophecy. You will all stay here. All of you are grounded, too, for not telling us." She turned to her friends. "Anything to add?" Clay looked in Ember's eyes, and kindly said, "Look, buddy, I love you so much. But. . .with you having these powers, we just can't send you off to the other side of the continent, just to be in a prophecy." Peril nodded. "I may have had powers when I went with the Jade Winglet, but I was much older than you are now. I wasn't even a dragonet. You're just too young." Tsunami shook her head sadly. "And, Trench, being an animus is way too hard. It takes a lot of control, and self control, too, to stop yourself from enchanting objects whenever you want to." Trench looked down, trying to trample down her surge of anger and annoyance. She ignored her warnings in her head, and shouted, "Like you would know! Your sister is the one with magic, not you! You've never had any powers! You don't know what it's like to be me! To have a few close friends, and have everyone else hate me! To never see my father! To have to go to some stupid school that my overprotective Mom won't let me leave, just because I have powers, even though YOU did the EXACT SAME THING!" Tsunami snarled, "Thanks for letting me know how you feel, Trench." Trench snapped her mouth shut with a snap. That was way too far! Her mother was going to be so mad. Correction, her mother was super mad. She definitely wasn't going to let her go anywhere. Trench wondered how she could seem so quiet and nervous in front of other dragons, but could yell at the dragons she actually knew and cared about until they snapped. Constellation looked horrified. "Oh, no. Tsunami, please don't do that! Please! She didn't mean any of that! In fact, she feels really bad about it right now!" Trench snapped her head up to glare at Constellation. Although she felt bad about it, she didn't want Constellation to go announcing it to the world. Then, her mom would think that she was definitely in the right, when she wasn't! "Quit reading my mind, NightWing!" Tsunami and Trench snapped to Constellation at the same time. Constellation flinched back, but her voice was steady when she replied, "I was trying to help you, Trench. Now, have fun going back to the Kingdom Of The Sea to the palace to go and train with your Aunt Anemone on how to be an animus." Trench widened her eyes, horrified. She opened her mouth to apologize to Constellation, to beg her mother not to, but realized she actually didn't need to speak to Constellation. She fiercely thought to Constellation about how sorry she was, and what an idiot she had been for snapping at her. Constellation blinked at her, then gave her a small, reassuring smile. Trench sat back with relief. She liked how Constellation was a lot like her. She could sometimes be so nice, but sometimes so fierce. Luckily, she was in one of her sweet moods at the moment, like she was most of the time. Trench then turned to Tsunami. "Please don't, Mother. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean of it! I love this school! I love my friends! I don't want to be stuck in the palace with a grandmother who hates me, training to be a stupid animus. I've made it this far, haven't I? Constellation could tell you when I start to lose my mind." She had been joking, but Constellation was nodding earnestly. "You need to learn discipline, Trench, especially if you're going to be queen of the SeaWings one day," Tsunami replied. "You also need to learn as much about your kingdom as possible. I never had a chance to teach you their language!" Trench stamped her foot. "But that's not fair! I don't want to be queen! You didn't have to be queen, either! Let Aunt Anemone or Aunt Auklet be queen. Or one of my cousins." Tsunami shook her head. "You still have to go back. I bet your father misses you. Plus, I can't let you grow up thinking that you can just say whatever you want without any consequences." Trench folder her wings back, expecting silence, but realized that each of us friends were arguing with their own parents. It went on for about three more minutes, until Peril yelled, "ALRIGHT, SHUT IT! WE'VE MADE OUR DECISION, AND ARE NOT CHANGING OUR MINDS! NOW GET OUT AND GO BACK TO YOUR CAVES!" The dragonets stood there in shock for a moment, but then, slowly, one by one, they filed out of the office, and began to hear to Ember and Lapis's cave. Although Lapis was as annoying as a scavenger, that was the room they always met in when they needed to discuss something together. Lapis was gone most of the times anyway, plus they all really liked that room. And, Ember was a lot like their leader, just like Tsunami had been to their other parents. But, today, when they walked in his room, Lapis was sitting on his kelp bed, smirking. "So, what's the gossip?Why was my clawmate's mom yelling at him?" Ember bared his teeth, and growled, "Oh, leave us alone, Lapis. We're not in the mood for your annoyance." Lapis laughed. "Why? Are you mad that all of you get to be in the same winglet, except for Trench?" Trench glared at him. A couple days ago, Lapis had gotten into a stupid fight with one of the dragons in his winglet, so Tsunami had switched them around, placing him in the Amethyst Winglet with her friends, and her in the Silver Winglet. Of course, that meant that they also had to change all the rooms around, too. For the Amethyst Winglet, the MudWing was Ember. He shared a room with the SeaWing, which was Lapis. The RainWing, a pretty female named Belladonna, shared a room with Constellation, who was the NightWing. Scorch shared with the IceWing named Beluga, and the SkyWing named Cerise. And that was the Amethyst Winglet. The Silver Winglet was pretty good, and she had a few friends in there, but She definitely preferred the Amethyst Winglet. She shared a room with Firefly, who was the RainWing, and a NightWing named Darkshadow, and she was pretty good friends with the two of them. The MudWing, who was named Mudfly, shared a room with a SandWing named Nile. The SkyWing and the IceWing shared a room, and their names were Pristine and Robin. And that was the Silver Winglet. It was pretty nice, but still wasn't as nice as being with her best friends. Firefly was pretty okay, when she wasn't in a bad mood. Trench growled, "Well, Robin is pretty nice, but brave about how she totally beat you in the fight, so it's a pretty good winglet. How's your winglet coming along? Are you doing okay without your mind-controlled friend, NIle, who always did everything for you?" Lapis blinked in surprise, and Trench realized that he was expecting her to fiercely glare at him, but say nothing, and act all shy, like what she normally did when others didn't like her. Well, too bad for him then, because he caught her in a bad mood, and she didn't feel like acting shy and defenseless.st "Please just get out, Lapis," Ember said wearily, glancing at Trench. "I'm really not in the mood for your snarky comments." "We can go to my room instead," Constellation said, sounding uncharacteristically angry. Then again, she did seem to have a pretty good fierce streak, so maybe it wasn't uncharacteristically. She wrinkled her about at him. "Belladonna normally hangs out in Peach's room, so we'll be alone." Lapis narrowed his eyes. "Hatching secret plans somewhere, are you? Well, guess what, I'm going to tell the principal about it!" Trench felt a bolt of panic. Tsunami would definitely realize that they were hatching a plan to be able to fulfill the prophecy. "So, you're a snitch, now, are you?" Lapis wrinkled his snout right back at Constellation, as he said, "So, wherever happened to your shyness? Did your arrogant mother did that?" Ember nudged her towards the doorway. "Come on. Ignore him. We'll just go to Constellation's room instead of here. We don't want a slug hanging about while we're trying to talk." Lapis looked outraged. "A slug? Say that to my face!" Ember calmly turned to Lapis. "Alright. You're a slug." With that, he turned and followed the rest of their friends out the door. Trench, who was the last one to leave, stuck her tongue out at him. She had to rush to catch up to her friends, and was the last to arrive in Constellation's room. With a twinge of regret, she remembered how they used to be clawmates. There has been a soft kelp bed in there right next to Constellation's push her of leaves. But, instead, some lazy RainWing took her place. Ember sat up straight, and faced the others. "Okay, so, we need too think of some kind of plan to leave this mountain." Scorch spoke for the first time since a while ago. "Leave? Sunny'll be so panicked. And so will your parents. I say that we just stay here. Who cares about some dumb prophecy? We don't need fate ordering us around, and telling us what to do!" Ember nodded, thinking carefully, like he always did when others argued with him. "Well, that's a good point. But what about all of those dragons training with the group? At least half of them don't realize that what they're doing is wrong. They were tricked." Scorch shrugged, and muttered, "If they were stupid enough to train, then they can get out of it themselves. That's what I think, at least." Ember turned to Constellation. "Constellation, just name the RainWings and SandWings that you know for sure are training with them." Constellation looked like she was trying hard to remember. "Um, the only RainWing here that I know of is Firefly. There are no SandWings here that train with them." Ember rolled his eyes. "Alright, then just every single person here that you know trains with them." Constellation squeezed her eyes shut as she replied, "Er, Firefly, Ochre, Marsh, Sora- which I know from Marsh's mind-, Fearless, Cardinal, and Flame." "See?" Scorch replied. "That's only a few. Hardly worth risking our scales over." He paused, then added, "Especially because there are no SandWings. And there are no SandWings because we are a loyal tribe." Constellation opened her eyes, and glared at Scorch. "I've seen more in their minds. We just don't know them. Do you really just want to leave them?" Scorch shook out his wings. "We can just ask Moon or Winter or Qibli, or something. Or we can ask our parents. They're probably who everybody is expecting, anyway." Constellation grinned. "We'll be expected, too! The dragonets of the famous dragons who saved the world from the war? Our whole family tree will be famous! Maybe every generation will save the world from something." Trench didn't know if she liked the sound of that. She definitely didn't want everyone to know her name. Of course, it was unfortunate for her, as most people did, just because Tsunami was her mom. "Well, I say that we should just leave," Trench said. "We should at least try to save them, and just believe in the prophecy. Plus, our parents would totally be impressed, as would everyone else. Also, I don't want to be stuck in the Kingdom Of The Sea! I mean, I like it, but I don't want to be stuck in there." Ember nodded. "Those are good points. I say that we put it to a vote. But if we leave, we leave tonight, before Trench is taken away." He paused, and looked at his friends. "I don't like going against my parents, but I have to root for the good of those innocent dragons. I vote that we leave." "I definitely agree," Trench said, nodding at Ember. "I want to leave. Lives are at stake here!" Constellation blinked slowly. "I don't know. . .Mom and Dad have always trusted me. I really don't want to break that. But, dragons could be dying." She sighed, then said, "I vote that we leave." Scorch scowled his famous scowl. "Ugh, I guess I'm outvoted. Don't ask me why I'm following you slugs around, but I guess I'm coming, too." Constellation bumped her wings against his shoulder. "Thanks. It means a lot to us that you would come, too. We can't do it without you." Ember nodded firmly. "Yes. We need all of us to fulfill it. We'll leave tonight, from the back entrance. Pack your stuff tonight." Chapter 2: Constellation Constellation poked her head out of the window. It was starting to get dark. She ran back into her cave, and trapped her pouch. Belladonna was on her hammock, snoring gently. Belladonna shivered, and turned pale green and white. Constellation felt a stab of sympathy towards her. The poor RainWing's mother had been one of the the RainWings captured by the NightWings, and Constellation had seen many terrifying flashes of what Belladonna's mother had told her in her mind. Belladonna didn't blame the young NightWing dragonets, though, as most of them weren't born yet. Constellation shook herself, and focused on packing again. She didn't know what to pack, so she just packed a journal, a map, and a book about the great war. She felt a twinge of guilt as she wondered if she should take some of Belladonna's fruit. She decided against it, as they could just go hunt if they really needed to. Constellation heard a knock on the wall, and looked up instantly, expecting it to be her friends. But, instead, it was Firefly, Glory's daughter, and Trench's clawmate. Constellation always felt uneasy around her, as She was training with the bad dragons. And the worst part was that she didn't even realize it was wrong! Constellation scanned Firefly's thoughts, but only heard, Ugh, I hate NightWings! But, my interesting clawmate is best friends with her. Maybe she knows what is going on. Whatever they're doing, I deserve to be included. Our parents all free up together, and we're equals. Plus, I am way stronger and faster than all of them put together. That NightWing looks useless. Nervous, too. I wonder if-'' "Um, hi, Firefly," Constellation said, breaking off her thoughts. Three moons, was it always that horrible in there? How could anyone stand to always l ive so. . .angry and suspicious. It must be awful. Firefly sniffed. "Hello. . .oh, right, Constellation." She walked in, then said, "Nice room." Spotting Belladonna, she said, "Ugh, you poor creature. I can never put up with that nervous wreck. So annoying." Constellation looked at Belladonna's fearful expression. It was true that Belladonna was nervous, but it didn't make her bad or anything. Instead of saying that out loud, Constellation said, "So, uh, what brings you to my room?" Firefly stiffled a yawn, and said, "My boring clawmate is up to something good. It looks mysterious. Oh, her name is Trench. Of course you know, though, you two are best friends. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" Constellation winced, but slightly. Firefly still noticed, and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, what's the big idea, NightWing? Our parents were all friends!" Inside, she was thinking, ''Why should all of you get to be friends, and not me? Why am I excluded? Is there something I don't know? I guess I don't even want to. Sure, most are basically celebrities, but they act like such monkeys. Except Scorch. He was great. Handsome, too. Wonder why he hangs out with such losers. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing) Category:Genre (Prophecy)